


i don't wanna be your friend (i wanna kiss your neck)

by sasshee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Neck fetish, fluff??, idk what to tag more tho but enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasshee/pseuds/sasshee
Summary: junmyeon wants sehun. specifically his neck.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 33





	i don't wanna be your friend (i wanna kiss your neck)

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language so yeah sorry for the ungrammatical errors that you'll encounter. i do hope you enjoy this. I had fun writing this.

Junmyeon can't take it anymore. He's been holding himself up so that he won't actually go crazy and kiss and maybe _suck_ his best friend’s neck.

Is he crazy? No, but _yes maybe sometimes._

Does he want to lose Sehun, his best bud ever since they were a child, just because he can't restrain himself? _No._

But does he want to actually do that to his best friend’s neck that he fetishes on? _Yes._

It was actually just a month ago since he actually admitted to himself that Sehun's neck is so pretty and it really turns him on.

And now, he doesn't know anymore. Here in front of him, sitting a gorgeous man, playing some video games.

"What?" Sehun says, still focusing on the game.

"What _what_?"

"You've been staring at me," he responds nonchalantly.

 _Did I?_ Junmyeon mentally scolds himself.

"Are you asking me?" he innocently asks. He's really dumbfounded by the question because he doesn't even know that he was actually staring at Sehun.

"No. I just want to confirm it to you that you are actually staring at me, like for almost a couple of minutes already. Why? Do you need anything?"

"I—"

Sehun stares at him intently. "You what?" 

"Myeonnnnieeee hyuuuung!!" A voice startles them. Junmyeon's little brother, Baekhyun, barges into their game room, pouting.

"Hyunie, what are you doing here? Do you need anything?" His tone immediately changes to a cutesy one since it's his younger brother that he is talking to.

"I wanna eat something. I'm hungry," the little one whines, and Junmyeon can't just ignore him and let him be hungry.

He giggles at his brother's cuteness. "Okay okay gonna prepare something for you," he says, petting Baekhyun's head.

Before heading out, he turns to Sehun. "Sehun, you wanna have something to eat?" he asks. He waits for the man's response because he's busy playing his video game.

Baekhyun sits beside Sehun. "Oh hi, Sehunnie hyung, what are you playing? Wait, is that our favorite game? Can I jooooin?"

Sehun looks at the child beside him and he can't help it but let the overexcited younger to play with him and Junmyeon just laughs at it. Baekhyun is so fond of Sehun so this isn't new to his sight.

"Yeah Hyunnie come here, I'm not gonna let you win!!" he tells Junmyeon's little brother while activating his childish side again.

"Just bring me anything, Junmyeon. You know I eat all that you give to me," he turns to Junmyeon first before he returns his attention to their game.

Junmyeon can't just ignore Sehun's little wink and smirk when he spits out those words. He knew Sehun can be this playful around him and it's just almost normal for them to do and say things to each other. They've been together being best friends way before his little brother was born. But those actions aren't helping. They're just making it so hard for Junmyeon to hide his desires.

He immediately goes to their kitchen. Their parents aren't here and the lady that serves them is on a break since she needs to be at her daughter's college graduation.

So now, here they are. Baekhyun, Sehun, and him under one roof. This is already a normal occurrence in this house since the two of them always hang out and sleep over each other's house.

He goes back into the room having some pancakes and three glasses of apple juice on the food tray that he is carrying. The two gamers temporarily stop the game so that they can eat together.

After some while, the little one is already sleeping so Sehun carries the little boy into his room and tucks him to his bed.

* * *

Junmyeon is washing the dishes when he overhears Sehun talking to someone over his phone. He doesn't want to eavesdrop on their conversation, but he can't help himself but listen to it. If he heard it right, it is Jongin on the other line. Jongin is Sehun's brother so he stops listening to them. There's no reason to do it anyway.

After he finishes doing the dishes, he goes to his room to relax. Seeing Sehun around the house makes him so tired, _tired of restraining himself, tired of thinking._ He feels so confused so the best way to resolve this is to call and consult his friend, Chanyeol, his other best friend other than Sehun. Well, not the best friend that is Sehun to him. The ranking will be still Sehun at number one best friend and Chanyeol can't do anything about this ranking so Chanyeol just gladly accepts the second position when he told him that.

He dials his number and thankfully, Chanyeol didn’t disappoint him. He picks it up immediately. 

_Rare times._

"Hey, Chanyeol?" he greets.

"What’s up Jun? Are you tired of seeing your best friend a.k.a your secret crush that has a pretty neck and that's driving you crazy?" Chanyeol replies, chuckling.

Of course, he'll know about this. He is the only one who knew about this because Chanyeol owns a trust badge from Junmyeon.

"Bitch are you a mind reader or something?" Junmyeon snaps.

He hears Chanyeol chuckles before he responds. "Oh, so I'm right?"

He is being cornered now so he has no choice but to spill the tea. "What do I do?"

"Junmyeon sweetie, tell him or tell him not. Wait, is it confusing? Well, weigh the pros and cons. Alright, I help you. Pros: finally get what you want. Cons: losing him, maybe, forever."

"Wow, the whole big brain energy you have there, mister. That so was helpful, you brat," he says sarcastically because the call a friend option with the whole Park Chanyeol isn't really _that_ helpful.

He hears the other line laughs. He's suffering right here so the fucking audacity of Park Chanyeol.

"Aaah stop laughing, you really annoy me," he whines.

"Junmyeon, okay I’m being serious right now. You decide on that. That's kind of a big decision and I can't be a big help. OR maybe, find out if he's also into you or something like that. You have the whole night later bitch."

An imaginary lightbulb lit above Junmyeon's head. Finally, something helpful from his best friend's mouth.

"Jun, I know that was my big-brained moment so I guess I left you all shocked that you couldn't even speak right now. But I need to go now, my mother is calling me downstairs so bye bitch, I'm rooting for you!! Your other best friend is so hot I must admit but he's all yours so yeah good luck. Report to me immediately. Bye!" Chanyeol says before he ends up the call, leaving Junmyeon bewildered.

That fucking Chanyeol always do this to him. But yeah he's gonna try his luck later so he needs to sleep first and prepare, _physically, mentally, and emotionally._

* * *

Sehun wakes him up, telling him that dinner's ready before he stands up to go and wake up Baekhyun in the next room. But before he could even go, Junmyeon pulls him back for him sit on his bed beside him.

"What?" Sehun asks, concerned evident on his eyes.

"Sehun, I—"

Junmyeon is interrupted once again as they hear a cry from the next room so they go quicky to see what happen.

Baekhyun fell from his bed and Sehun is now carrying the 8-year-old baby, gently patting his back to make him stop from crying.

Thankfully, his bed isn't that high and there are soft carpets around the bed so he didn't get hurt that much.

They then proceeds to the kitchen and peacefully eats the food that Sehun had prepared. Junmyeon insists on washing the dishes since Sehun did the cooking but Sehun didn't allow him.

So now, he and Baekhyun are watching some cartoons while Sehun is still in the kitchen.

* * *

Time really flies fast that it is now 10 pm and it is only the two of them on the sofa. They're just listening to music while scrolling through their phones.

"Junmyeon," Sehun calls and Junmyeon just hums in acknowledgement.

"What do you intend to say earlier?"

"Huh?" he says, then he shakes his head. "Uh nothing."

Sehun then grabs his arms, making him freeze on where he is sitting. "Aahh, don't avoid the question. Tell me. Tell me about your thoughts."

Sehun adjusts Junmyeon so that he can face him well and look directly into his eyes.

Junmyeon is all tense right now. He forgot what to say and what to do. He's mentally blocked right now.

"What's bothering you? Do you wish to tell me something?"

Junmyeon looks directly on his best friend's eyes, and _oh, he's really falling for him deeper._ He sighs, then mustered up his courage to _just_ confess to him so that it won't be too hard for him to bear every single day. "Sehun I— uhm okay listen, Sehun I think I want you and I don’t wanna be your best friend anymore I-I just wanna kiss and suck your neck," he pauses, then he sees Sehun and his signature smirk again. "I really hate you, your neck is so tempting and I developed some fetish ove—"

"You what?" Sehun says, amused.

"I'm not repeating what I've said. Whether you heard it right or not, I don't care. oh my gosh, good night Sehun." Junmyeon stands up to go to his room. But before he could open his bedroom door, he hears Sehun say something.

"Don't you wanna try it?" Sehun suggests.

He freezes in front of his door as he heard those words. "What?"

"I said do it. I'm allowing you."

Junmyeon lets out a huff. "Don't say things that you may regret later Sehun."

"But you just did it," he says as a matter-of-factly.

"Stop attacking me."

"Come back here," Sehun says, and he turns around.

"I won't. I'm sorry, okay? Fuck Chanyeol for telling me to try. But yeah sorry, forget what I've said," he says. He wants to cry. Guess, this is finally the time where he actually loses him.

"But I won't and you will regret it if you don't try tonight. Come on."

He softens a bit, wanting to actually believe his best friend's words. "You are not doing this because you pity me or something right?"

Sehun nods. "Yeah."

"I still don’t believe you. It feels like you're just testing me. Look I don’t wanna lose you and our friendship over this so please," he says. He sounds so frustrated even though he started this but he doesn't care anymore.

"Okay to lose up your mind. I'm telling you something _more interesting._ I like you too, Junmyeon. I like you more than being my best friend. I also don't wanna lose you either so I didn't confess to you."

Junmyeon rushes back to where Sehun is sitting. "YOU SAID WHAT?" he nearly screams.

Sehun chuckles first and looks at him with his amused gaze. "You heard it right babe."

"Fucking annoying," he scoffs. He can't help it but roll his eyes. “You brat really gave me a hard time controlling myself and it just turns out that we both like each other, more than being best friends?”

Sehun had to ignore Junmyeon’s blabbering because this always happens, and he is already used to this.

"So do you want me to kiss you or do you want to kiss me?" Sehun interrupts him as he moves closer to Junmyeon.

"Both," he chuckles.

Sehun caresses the latter's face, studying his facial features. "Since when, Junmyeon?"

"The what?" he feels so flustered right now and he feels so hot.

"The fetish."

Junmyeon immediately hides his faces, feeling super shy. "Aaahh don’t ask me I'm embarrassed."

Sehun just chortles at his reaction. "Okay, okay whatever, do what you want, we just need to be quiet tho, Baekhyun is sleeping."

They both laugh at that. Junmyeon almost forgot that Baekhyun is just sleeping in his room. But it doesn’t matter now. Baekhyun's a heavy sleeper so he won't be bothered even if he shouts right now.

Sehun leans to him and kisses him slowly and passionately. After some while, it isn't just a passionate kiss anymore. Junmyeon is already sitting on Sehun's lap. It became more open-mouthed, and their hands starts roaming all over their bodies.

Now, Junmyeon finally got to do what he wants, kissing and sucking Sehun's pretty neck. He takes his time. He kisses it lightly, admiring it, making Sehun giggle a bit. Then, he starts sucking in different areas, to his adam's apple. He kisses, licks, and sucks continuously, making Sehun moan softly.

When it is already Sehun's turn, he lays Junmyeon on the couch and starts sucking at Junmyeon's neck, his collarbone, down to his chest. Sehun's one hand is on Junmyeon's butt cheeks, giving it an occasional squeeze and his other hand is inside the man's shirt, playing with his nipples. Junmyeon squirms, and moans out of pleasure as Sehun touches him in his sensitive areas.

Though they promise not to be too loud, they had to break it. Not when they're having the time of their lives. 

Sehun continues on kissing him wetly, the saliva and his sweat lingers on his body. Sehun stops on his body, then kisses him on his lips, exploring his mouth, licking every corner of it, entangling their tongues as they make out.

Soon, Sehun reaches for the last three unbuttoned buttons, and Junmyeon has to stop Sehun from undressing him, promising him and breathing out a low ‘ _next time’_ as he tries to catch his breath.

Sehun seems to understand it, sitting straight he recovers from that moment. They cuddle the whole night, just like what they always do before _this_ night happens.

When Sehun wakes up, Junmyeon greets him, all smiley as he busies himself staring at him.

“Good morning." Junmyeon gives him a morning kiss and kisses him back despite their morning breaths.

"Morning, what time is it?" he asks.

"It's just five in the morning."

"Oh, really? Why are you up this early?”

“Come on, let's cook something, I'm hungry. I’m just waiting for you to wake up because look at you hugging me so tight."

Sehun smiles at his realization that he is really holding Junmyeon tightly. "Nooo, I'm gonna cuddle you some more."

Sehun isn’t this outspoken to him since he’s always the one who’s vocal about everything that they do but he can’t deny that he is enjoying this Sehun. "Sehun, Baekhyun might see us if we stay longer in this position."

"He won't. Because I just know that he'll wake up at 6:30 or 7:00," he says confidently.

"Why are you so sure of it?"

"Because I set his alarm to that time last night?" Sehun doesn’t actually remember adjusting Baekhyun’s alarm clock. He is just looking for some excuse so that he won’t be dragged by Junmyeon to the kitchen. He just knew that he’d be the one actually cooking breakfast and Junmyeon would just sit there and talk about anything because he only knew how to make pancakes and nothing else more.

"No, you didn’t."

"Okay okay I didn't but can't we really stay like this a little longer?"

Junmyeon looks at him first before finally setting aside his hunger to cuddle with Sehun more. "Oh gosh, why can't I resist you?"

"Because you like me?"

"Shut it. You like me too."

Junmyeon nudges himself into Sehun's chest and Sehun just tightens his embrace. They just stay like that until they hear Baekhyun's alarm rang at 6:00 am. There, they wait for Baekhyun to come out.

“I bet he’s gonna sleep more," Sehun says.

“No, he’s gonna come out. I just know it. He’s my brother.”

“I’m gonna kiss you if I’m correct.”

He sees Sehun grinning as he feels confident about his bet so Junmyeon had to think of a better consequence for his claim. “Yeah, and if I’m correct, I’m gonna have your neck again.”

“Sure thing. Okay, deal.”

They then shakes their hands as if this is some sort of a business deal.

A few minutes later, there they see a sleepyhead Baekhyun, still rubbing his eyes, coming out of his room. They immediately sit up and move away from each other.

“I won.” He looks at Sehun with a big smile on his face.

“Okay fine, later,” he chuckles, “but that doesn’t mean that you won. I’m the one who’s fucking you here anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> I TRIED sksksjsksjskd that's my first english work lmao idk maybe you can leave me a kudos or comment if you waaant^^


End file.
